More than One Lifetime
by Trintoo
Summary: Their love was claimed to be temporary, and to her, it was a hurdle. Her memory failed, but he will chase her, no matter how many lifetimes they will have to go through together. There will be much pain and tragedy, but love is endless and eternal. NaLu. The cover image is not by me. Deity/Mortal, Deity/Deity. Based off of the Chinese drama Eternal Love/Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms AKA Eternal Love, an ancient Chinese drama. You do not need to watch the drama to understand anything that happens. But I encourage you to watch it, it's incredibly well done :)**

 **If you've already watched all of Eternal Love, well you know how this story is gonna go XD**

 **The characters are severely OOC.**

 **Those who have not read any Chinese web novels or the like may think that the formal speech spoken in this story is weird, but that's the way of ancient China. I tried to make it a little more informal, but it still sounds pretty formal.**

 **The characters will mostly follow everything done in the drama, so I give credit to the drama for the plot and idea. I only add Fairy Tail characters as substitutes for Eternal Love characters and things related to the story as well as little details.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Eternal Love.**

* * *

Lightning struck and lit the world as dark, gray clouds rolled into the sky, covering the lands with treacherous lightning.

One master of many talents was sitting cross-legged inside of a stone room filled with stone inscriptions that could fill one with unlimited knowledge as long as their mind was strong and stable.

The man had his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. One would think he was dead if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, revealing a dark set of onyx eyes that were hard to read. He lifted his hand with an open palm as his hand glowed orange and used magic to send a peculiar looking fan towards him. He eyed it, then sighed in relief. Nodding subconsciously, he sent it off out of an open window for it to be captured by one lucky person...

The fan flew through a luxurious kingdom, a forest of many dangers, and finally to a hidden land that was limited knowledge to most people. It was a small and heavenly looking stone building set on a tall mountain that one could only think of as majestic. When it reached its destination, a group of men clad in white robes noticed the incoming fan, gasping in surprise. They clambered over a lotus pond to seize it.

One man reached for the object, and then another, and the next. But to no avail, no one was able to capture this strange thing.

The fan noticed when the men had stopped chasing after it, and stopped fleeing. It flew towards them, appearing to taunt them in a very human-like fashion. Not surprisingly, it had succeeded in managing to provoke them yet again.

Just when everyone thought it was hopeless, three men managed to trap the fan in between their wrists.

"It can't escape now!" one of the men restricting the fan called out. Unfortunately, the fan managed to escape through the shocked faces of the three.

While this happened, the rest of the group had thought of surrounding the fan. Everyone froze.

One of the more daring members slowly crept towards the fan and snatched it. For a moment, the fan didn't move from his grip, and the man had a huge smile on his face...

Until the fan dragged him along with it.

"Woahhh!" the man yelled as the fan flew around with his body in tow.

"Second!" everyone cried out their name for addressing the poor fellow. The group went on a wild goose chase for a while until the one man who started everything showed up.

His vibrant pink hair glowed in the sun, bringing out his sharp and handsome features. He stood with his back straight and hands behind his back. He watched nonchalantly as the fan flew towards him, and he firmly grasped it.

The members grinned at the man and kneeled towards him in an orderly manner, "Congratulations, Master, for obtaining this magical artifact!"

He stared silently at them before the fan abruptly shook with a burst of energy and flew out of his grip. His eyes widened in surprise but quickly went back to their original size.

His students, seeing that the fan had escaped, started to run after it yet again.

He gazed at their backs in deep thought, _Could it be, that I will have a new student...?_

* * *

"So this is Fairy Mountain?" a young blonde girl turned towards the person next to her for confirmation. When he didn't answer, she turned back to admire it until she noticed something bright. "Hm? Something is shining in the sky." Her expression turned quizzical. It looked like there was something flying in the sky.

"You will know when you get there," her family friend gave her a mysterious smile. With a wave of his hand, he magically twirled her around and changed her appearance. Instead of her original tribal dress, she was now wearing a plain robe, and her hair was tied up into a bun with pins to hold it up.

"Eh? Why did you change me to look like a boy?" she looked at him in confusion as she patted her new attire.

"Fairy Mountain doesn't accept female students," he explained. "So, you must look like a boy. Remember this. You are no longer Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Magnolia's Celestial King. You are just an orphan I found and sent to Fairy Mountain to become E.N.D.'s student." When he saw that Lucy understood, he continued to walk toward the gate to Fairy Mountain.

Lucy jumped in front of him, "Um, will anyone see through my disguise?"

He looked at her in an amused manner and shrugged, "It depends on luck."

"It depends on luck!?" she gawked at him.

"Yes, E.N.D.'s students definitely can't see through the disguise, but E.N.D. himself will be able to tell that you are a woman." he laughed. "So, it all depends on luck." He continued to walk briskly to Fairy Mountain as Lucy tailed behind him.

* * *

As the two arrived at the stone building, Lucy noticed six children standing guard at the entrance. They stood as stiff as soldiers, with their backs as straight as a pole and with their hands behind their backs.

 _They must be students here._

Lucy began to study a man who was standing at the entrance, _...Where did this guy come from? Is he trying to take my spot as a student? Hmph, no chance._ She scoffed. He was obviously here to ask E.N.D. if he would take him as his student.

The man eyed Lucy and scoffed in return, "Hmph. Another ignorant and incompetent person who relies on their family's influence to become a student. E.N.D. is the highly respected God of War. How could someone like you become his student?"

Lucy was about to retort until she saw something flying towards them at high speed. It was a fan, made out of fine wood and decorated with jade. She raised her eyebrows as the man flinched from the abrupt appearance of the fan. She watched the fan as it flew towards her and hovered in front of her. Without thinking much, she instantly grabbed it with a sense of satisfaction and smiled. The fan felt complete in her hands.

Right after she seized the fan, a group of robed men had arrived while gaping at her in shock, "He...!" They then saw another person arrive and made way for him as they said while bowing, "Master!"

Lucy watched their so-called "master" walk up to her. He wasn't that tall, only a few inches taller than her own height. He didn't really look much like a God of War to her.

The pink-haired man thought, _Strange...the fan chose him as the owner._ He looked her up and down, and realized because he was an expert with a sight that could tell illusions from reality, that this "man" was a woman.

Lucy's family friend nudged her forward and gave her look. Lucy nervously glanced at who must be her possible future master. _I thought E.N.D. would have a ferocious and intimidating appearance... He's even more handsome than Zeref. Did he see through Zeref's enchantment...?_

While she was thinking to herself, Zeref brought her back to reality and said, "Lucas, hurry and greet E.N.D." That's right. Lucas. Her new guy name.

She nodded her head, and slowly turned towards E.N.D. "E.N.D., I really admire your fame and prowess. I came from afar to seek your guidance and teachings. I hope you are able to take me as one of your students." She paused to glance at his expression.

E.N.D. held his hands behind his back and walked up to her, "The artifact you're holding in your hands is very powerful. It can't go to anyone outside of Fairy Mountain." _It seems...she is destined to be my student._

Lucy nodded, understanding. With no reluctance or hesitation, she handed the fan to E.N.D.

E.N.D. nodded in approval and beckoned for Lucy and the arrogant man, "Come." Lucy and the arrogant man followed E.N.D. into the hall while the rest of the sect members followed as well.

While kneeling, Lucy cupped her hands to E.N.D., "My name is Lucas Heartflame."

The arrogant man cupped his hands, "I am Freed Justine."

E.N.D. tapped the fan in his lap, "We already have fifteen students at Fairy Mountain. If I were to accept both of you, who would be the senior?" When Lucy and Freed looked at each other in bewilderment, he turned to Zeref, "Zeref, what do you think?"

Zeref look surprised and glanced at Lucy.

 _Zeref, please, I don't want to be the junior of this guy,_ Lucy cleared her throat.

Zeref rolled his eyes, "This boy of mine doesn't seem to be very reliable. How about you make him the junior?"

"Huh!?" Lucy was gobsmacked. She suddenly stood up and pouted, "Then I won't be your student!"

One of the students was astonished, "Hey, you quickly changed your mind about being a student. What do you take Fairy Mountain for?"

"Even if you were brought here by the one and only Zeref, you can't treat Fairy Mountain like this!" another student protested.

E.N.D. raised his hand to stop the students from berating Lucy and calmly asked her, "Why did you change your mind?"

"I was never the youngest of my family. Why should I be the junior here?" she huffed. "Just because I arrived a little later than he did?"

E.N.D. held a chuckle, "Then, how about I give you this magical artifact as compensation? Enough for you?" He nonchalantly tossed the fan over to her.

"Master! You just obtained that artifact today!" the student who protested spoke.

The students began to whisper to each other, "That guy sure is lucky."

"That's the only magical weapon to appear here for thousands of years. Why's it given to him?"

"Yes, that really is too unfair."

Lucy played with the fan in her hands and looked at E.N.D., "You mustn't lie to me."

With a serious face, he said, "I never lie."

"Alright then," she beamed. "Then I will take you as my master."

One of the students rose and ordered, "Bow." Lucy and Freed proceeded to respectfully bow three times to their new master.

"From today on, you will follow I, E.N.D., the God of War as sixteenth student Freed Justine and seventeenth student Lucas Heartflame."

"Thank you, master," they said simultaneously.

"Uh, Master, what is the name of this fan?" Lucy inquired.

He replied, "...The Jade Tailed Fan of Fairy."

* * *

In a golden palace far in the heavens, the Lord of the Heavens strode through the hall to his throne.

"Heavenly Lord," a group of people waiting for him greeted.

One person stood out to speak, "Greetings, Heavenly Lord. There's word that Fairy Mountain's God of War, E.N.D. has accepted two new students. He has given the Jade Tailed Fan to one of them. His name is Lucas Heartflame. He was an orphan brought to him by Zeref, E.N.D.'s older brother."

The Heavenly Lord said in disbelief, "What? Fairy Mountain's weapons have enough power to set ruin to all of the lands. But E.N.D. has given it to an orphan...?"

Could such power be held in the hands of a student?

* * *

The Heavenly Ruler had sent chaos to the lands for ten thousand years, destroying many clans in the process. The only clans left are the Celestial Clan, Heavenly Clan, and the Demon Clan. They are a part of the Holy Tribes and are respected within it.

She is a celestial deity, the first daughter of Celestial King Jude Heartfilia. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Unfortunately for her, she was particularly mischievous in her younger days and caused much trouble. Her parents had found an immortal to keep her from her constant troublemaking, and that was Zeref. He was to give her the name Lucas Heartflame and send her to Fairy Mountain.

Since then, twenty-thousand years had passed.

Lucy was sitting at a booth next to Freed's own stall, giving random passerby's palm readings. She said to a woman, "Give me your hand." The woman obediently placed her hand on top of Lucy's.

Lucy sighed after feeling the woman's hand, "Miss, it seems that your bones are telling me that your love life is filled with misfortune."

One of the lady's attendants cried, "Insolence!"

"Hey, hey, hey, this guy doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know fortune-telling through bone structure," Freed interjected. "Come to my stall, and I'll tell you your fate!"

"Hey, are you trying to steal my business?" Lucy glared at him.

"Think about how much business you're taking with that pretty face of yours," Freed pointed out, then turned back to the woman with a friendly smile. "Miss, this way please." He leads her to his stall, "Come and sit."

Before she could sit down, a man on the street grabbed her shoulder while smirking, "Miss, have you run into any trouble?"

Her poker face behind the white veil remained, "Let go."

"A strong-spirited woman. I like you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as Freed and her watched the scene occurring in front of them, "Again?"

"Every time we come here, a bully comes to mess with an innocent damsel in distress," Freed agreed.

She chuckled, "If she's not married yet, there's bound to be a young hero who will come to save her."

"And if she is married, her husband will come to help her while wielding a sword."

"Whether it is a hero..."

"Or a husband..."

They simultaneously spoke, "He is going to be wearing white."

And then, from out of nowhere, a man wearing white jumped out from the window of a nearby building yelling, "Stop! You bully, let that lady go!" Helpers of the bully that were wielding swords immediately leaped into battle with the hero.

While they were fighting, Lucy shook her head, "Let's go. Master will notice if we're late." Freed nodded as they both stood up and leisurely walked away.

The veiled woman watched as Lucy and Freed left the scene.

* * *

Lucy and Freed arrived at the gate to Fairy Mountain.

"Hurry, we're going to be late!" Freed dragged Lucy with him as they ran to the stairs. They couldn't afford to be punished by E.N.D. It was most definitely not fun.

When they were out of sight, the veiled woman they had met at the stalls mysteriously appeared from a puff of smoke with her two attendants.

She lifted her veil and spoke, "He is the one holding the Jade Tailed Fan. It seems...he is the one they call Lucas Heartflame."

One of her attendants said, "You must teach him a lesson!"

She shook her head, "Not yet... I am not in a rush."

* * *

"Quick, kneel!" Freed elbowed Lucy in her side.

Without saying anything in return, Lucy kneeled in front of E.N.D. along with Freed.

E.N.D. sipped his tea, "So...you guys went to the mortal realm again?"

One of their fellow students spoke for them, "Master, don't give them a hard time. They only went to the mortal realm to perform divination. They were probably bored, but they didn't cause any trouble." Freed nodded to everything he was saying as if to confirm that it was all true.

"As always, Senior is the best," Lucy smiled at her senior.

"Are you saying that I'm giving you guys a hard time on purpose?" E.N.D. raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not, I..." Lucy turned to her senior when she was at a loss for words. "Senior!"

"Ah," the senior had cold sweat dripping down his face. "You've just returned, Master. You should rest. Freed and Lucas won't cause trouble, I'll look after them."

E.N.D. considered this and decided, "I am a bit tired. You can all go."

"Yes, Master," all of the students said. Freed and the senior quickly shuffled out of the increasingly stuffy room.

Lucy was about to leave in relief until E.N.D. said, "Seventeenth, stay behind." Reluctantly, she had to stay behind.

 _I'm not going to be punished, am I...?_

* * *

 **Have any questions? PM me or review.**

 **I appreciate your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow me," E.N.D. lead Lucy downstairs to where the wine cellar was. There were shelves of wine to behold, and believe it or not, Lucy loved it.

Lucy could feel the strong scent of alcohol penetrating her nose as she inhaled deeply, _How is going to a wine cellar punishment? It is practically my safe haven!_

"I came back from Hargeon and brought back three bottles of wine for you from Zeref," E.N.D. said with a slightly evident tone of doting.

Lucy gasped in excitement, "The special wine that Zeref would always brew himself?" Lucy remembered that delicious wine that she'd opt to steal when Zeref wasn't paying attention in her younger days.

E.N.D. nodded while smiling, and motioned for her to collect her wine.

Without hesitance, Lucy grabbed one of the jugs and opened the lid, sniffing the contents, "It sure is Zeref's. Thank you, Master."

He warned her, "It's good wine, but don't drink too much or your health will deteriorate."

"Don't worry, Master. I understand," Lucy patted her robe. "A little is nice, but too much is bad for you. But Master, why did you bring wine back for me?"

E.N.D. chuckled in amusement, "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Her eyes brightened, "Oh! That's right, I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow." She could feel those feelings of happiness bubbling inside of her, "Thank you, Master. You treat me so well, even better than Zeref..."

E.N.D. watched as Lucy reveled in her beloved wine. He couldn't help but softly smile at this student of his.

* * *

 _To think that I am lucky enough to taste Zeref's wine yet again!_ Lucy hugged the remaining two jugs of wine to her chest as she walked back to her quarters. It wasn't often that she had the chance to have a drink of Zeref's wine, and it was one of the best she'd ever tasted. One could even say that his wine was her favorite.

 _I'd better rest._ She was only a little ways from her room.

Going out to the mortal realm was sometimes draining, considering that the time in the mortal realm and the heavenly realm was different by a large margin, the time in the mortal realm being equivalent to a lot more than the heavenly realm. The exhausting day made Lucy unable to resist the call of her bed.

It was dark, and fog crept its way into the air. The sun had already set, and a light breeze whistled. One mysterious aura bounced towards Lucy, following her, waiting for the right moment. Fairy Mountain was a very secure place, only filled with her brothers and her master, so Lucy didn't bother to be cautious.

When it knew that Lucy was oblivious to its presence, it lashed out and seized her.

"Eh!?" she was caught off guard and unfortunately dropped her wine as she was twisted into the air.

 _Crash!_ Both she and the ominous presence had disappeared.

A student heard the noise outside and ran out to investigate what was going on, only to find Lucy's birthday wine smashed into bits on the floor.

He searched around, but to no avail, "Who could come and go through Fairy Mountain as they please...?"

* * *

It was cold. The ground was hard and cold. Hardly comfortable. Where was she?

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see a stone cave of some sort. Her face was dripping with sweat from being captured by the mist, but what caught her eye were the three women standing before her.

"It's you...that lady from before?" she recalled her divination stall in the mortal realm.

An attendant answered for her, "That's right, the lady you've met today was, in fact, our one and only goddess. Do you know who our goddess is? She is the goddess, Laki Olietta, who was with E.N.D. through thick and thin back in the olden days."

"Goddess Laki Olietta...?" Lucy echoed. _Oh no, Senior Brother said that Laki Olietta has always been smitten with Master and even moved her home to Fairy Mountain. Could she be trying to lure him into fighting her so that he would feel affection for her talents? And she's using me as bait!?_

A voice intruded into her thoughts, "Don't think too much. We are not done yet. Even though you've committed an offense, our goddess is merciful. From today onward, you shall follow her as her student and devote yourself to practicing our ways to quell your mischievous heart."

Lucy was stunned, "Ah...about that, I am already E.N.D.'s seventeenth student, Lucas Heartflame. Why would I follow her instead?" Lucy's loyalty was true. "Don't even think about it."

"Impudent," Goddess Laki butt in. "E.N.D. is magnificent. How could he have such a disappointing student such as you?"

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly, "Ahem, as a lady who is admiring an outstanding man, it is not embarrassing... But kidnapping his student to interact with him is a massive embarrassment on your part..."

"Don't speak such irresponsible words," Laki scolded.

"You're the one speaking irresponsible words," Lucy countered. "My Master treats me well based on my pitiful past and the trust of his brother. And you? You kidnapped me to make me your student and keep me here, but my Master's one finger is a thousand times better than you as a whole. You want me as a student? Fat chance."

"Hah!" Laki seemed amused. She slowly walked towards Lucy and took her chin into her hands, "Do you dare to say that again?"

Lucy repeated one word at a time, "My Master's one finger is a thousand times better than you. You want me as a student? There's no chance."

Laki stared her down, "Very well...very well... Since you're so stubborn, have him taken to the water dungeon for three days!" She left with a huff while her attendants bowed with a "Yes".

* * *

"Ugh!" Lucy struggled with the chains that had bound her inside of the underground dungeon. The water was getting higher—sooner or later, they were going to torture her by the effects of drowning. Water would rise from the channels, and there would be no escape.

While Lucy was splashing about, the attendants above her scoffed, "A random celestial spirit wants to argue with our goddess? Hmph, you _deserve_ to be in the water dungeon. It is the most torturous. The water will fill up to the top every hour. Enjoy it slowly, while you can." They walked away after they were done sneering at her.

"Pshh, it's just a water dungeon," Lucy called out to them. She rolled her eyes until she saw the water gushing into the dungeon. "W-Wait, you're serious?" she began to panic and struggled even more violently to break out of the chains. At this rate, the water would fill the dungeon in less than a minute. "Let me go! Let me out! _Anyone_!?" She couldn't stay afloat for much longer as the water eventually began to rise above her neck.

"No! Let me out! Let me out!" she coughed water out of her lungs. What was the worse was that, as a deity, there was no possibility of dying because of something like drowning.

"Let me out!"

* * *

"Reporting, he's not in the forest. We couldn't find him."

"Nor the back of the mountain or back hall."

"None of you found him? No, no, our seventeenth brother loves to drink. He wouldn't leave jugs of wine smashed on the floor. He must've been taken in a hurry, which caused the jugs of wine to break."

"Could it be the Demon Clan?"

"Demon Clan?"

A senior shook his head, "No, they wouldn't unless it was the Demon Lord Mard Geer. Other than him, others who come to Fairy Mountain would be suppressed by the divine energy around here due to their demonic nature. At that point, they would be no match for Seventeenth. It's definitely not the Demon Clan."

The student who witnessed Lucy disappear spoke, "The person who kidnapped him was someone who I could not catch up to."

"They seem to be someone familiar with Fairy Mountain. Besides the students, who would know their way here?" the senior realized something. "Ah! Could it be Laki Olietta?"

The first senior turned to him, "That's right! Aside from us, only Laki Olietta would know this place best. You guys go and search again—Jet and I will notify Master."

"Yes!"

* * *

Jet and the first senior arrived in E.N.D.'s room, "Master, Seventeenth is missing."

"Missing?" E.N.D.'s expression remained calm as he unrolled a scroll. "Have you searched in the wine cellar?"

"We have...we are thinking that...uh..."

"Speak," E.N.D. urged them on.

"After Ninth heard the wine jugs shatter, he noticed a black shadow pass by. He couldn't catch up to it, and later on, we found out that Seventeenth was missing. Even Jet couldn't catch up to it. How could this person be so familiar with the interior of Fairy Mountain? Also, besides us students, there is only Laki Olietta.

"We are thinking that Seventeenth had possibly offended Laki Olietta, thus ending in his capture. But we don't dare to rescue him without your permission, Master."

E.N.D.'s eyes crinkled, "...I will do it."

* * *

Laki came to check on how Lucy was faring in the water dungeon. Her long gown dragged on the floor, catching debris along with it. Not that she cared. It was all about "elegance."

Lucy was currently passed out, her eyes closed, with only the chains binding her to keep her from collapsing.

"Bring him up in another hour," Laki told her servants. "Try to make him leave E.N.D."

The attendants nodded in unison, "Yes."

One of them stepped up to speak, "Why does E.N.D. favor this one so much? Is it because of his looks?"

Laki gave her no answer as she walked out of the cage, only to see E.N.D. appear from upstairs and suddenly step towards her.

Laki was surprised, "E.N.D.?"

E.N.D. breathed, "Are one of my students in the water dungeon?"

"E.N.D., have you been listening to someone's rumors?" Laki asked innocently. "Why would my water dungeon have your student?"

"We have known each other for thousands of years. You should know that I don't want a pointless argument," he said. "Move."

"E.N.D.," she protested. "I live here, what gives you the right to come in here whenever you want?"

E.N.D. held his poker face, "Move."

She acted as if she did nothing wrong, "I respect you as the God of War, but this is my territory. Without my permission, not even the Heavenly Lord can step inside." She pulled her sword out and aimed it at E.N.D., in an act of false righteousness.

In the end, she was no match for E.N.D., and his aura alone was enough to send her a few steps back.

"Laki! Laki!" her servants cried as they caught her to break her fall.

"E.N.D.!" Laki shouted as she watched him step towards the dungeon.

E.N.D. ignored her while striding briskly towards the gate of the dungeon and pulling Lucy out using his telekinetic magic.

Lucy choked, coughing water out of her lungs, "Master...you are here."

He held her in his arms, "Seventeenth, are you alright?"

"I was just drowned in the water a few times," she shook her head. "I am not that delicate."

"You've matured a lot tonight," he commented. "You learned how to be brave."

She smiled in relief, her lips quivering, "I still have to drink Zeref's wine. I still have to celebrate my birthday..." _Ugh, I feel a little woozy..._ Her eyes fluttered and she immediately fainted.

"Seventeenth!" E.N.D.'s eyebrows furrowed. He picked her up, carrying her princess style, and walked out of the dungeon.

"E.N.D.!" Laki cried as she saw him carrying Lucy out. "E.N.D! Listen to me-"

"No," he cut her off.

"I'm just afraid that your student will be spoiled by you, and will be the center of rumors in the Heavenly Palace!"

He stopped, "...Since when did I care about what others think?"

She walked up to him, "I-I'm just doing this for your own good. You are the son of the Heavenly Lord, the God of War! You should be worshipped and respected all around the world. You shouldn't be the center of gossip because of one of your mere students."

"Then, a week from now, I will settle this debt with you," he no longer bothered speaking to her and walked the stairs to the exit.

Laki thought to herself, _So, he wants to meet and settle our debt...? If this is what it takes, then so be it. We will settle this debt._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am telling you in advance, I am not good at writing fight scenes right now :D If you could advise me for any future fights, that'd be great. I'm still working on it.**

* * *

One of the students attended to Lucy, patting her forehead with a soaked cloth. She had been out cold ever since they had taken her back from Laki, and was in need of recovery.

E.N.D. was watching over her whilst reading a scroll.

"Mm...Master..."

E.N.D.'s ears perked up as he heard Lucy calling for him in her sleep.

Her arms moved around as if she was trying to grab hold of something, "Urgh...Master...Master..."

E.N.D. sighed, rolling up his scroll, then stood up to walk to the side of her bed. He rested his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. Lucy immediately reached for his hand, saying, "Master...it's so painful..." It seemed that she was traumatized by the constant drowning in the dungeon.

The other students in the room were about to say something about Lucy's sleeptalking but decided not to.

"It's okay," he noticed their worried expressions. "I'll take care of him."

"Then, I'll go check on the medicine," one of the students said. Everyone, except for E.N.D., proceeded to leave him alone with Lucy.

E.N.D. placed his palm under Lucy's cheek and allowed her head to rest on it. She continued to call for him, prompting him to say, "It's alright," as he patted her shoulders. "I will protect you."

She said something else that was rather peculiar, "That goddess...she's not worthy...of my master... Not worthy..."

E.N.D. smiled.

* * *

"E.N.D."

E.N.D. saw an uncommon visitor at his doorstep, "Your Highness. What brings you here so late at night?" It was one of the princes of the Heavenly Clan.

"Father heard that you'd be fighting Laki Olietta. He told me to come have you reconcile with her," the man told him. "You know that the Heavenly Clan and the Demon Clan don't get along as much as before. That Demon Lord Mard Geer would find an excuse anytime to start a war with the Heavenly Clan. If the relationship between the clans sinks over this small fight, it really isn't good for any of us.

"E.N.D., do you really have to fight her?"

E.N.D. nodded, "Yes. If not, I won't be able to give Fairy Mountain the justice it deserves. This place is sacred—why would I let someone just break in and kidnap people whenever they want? Don't you agree, Your Highness?"

He slowly nodded, "You're right."

"You don't need to worry, and His Majesty doesn't need to worry either. This is something between me and Laki Olietta."

* * *

"Father, that is what E.N.D. said." the man who had gone to speak with E.N.D. about his fight with Laki had come back to the Heavenly Palace to report his findings.

The Heavenly Lord stroked his beard in thought, "When that student of his was given the Jade Tailed Fan, I was really shocked. Now E.N.D. was angered because of him and wouldn't even hesitate to battle Laki... If I get the chance, I'd like to meet him, to see what abilities he has that would make E.N.D. favor him so much."

* * *

E.N.D. and Laki were hovering in the air, their swords pointed at each other, with their auras clashing. It was the day of their appointed duel.

"Woahh," most of E.N.D.'s students had come to watch him battle the renowned goddess, despite knowing that they _probably_ weren't supposed to. "Look!"

Laki made the first move, teleporting to E.N.D's location to strike him with a slash of her sword. The battle continued with a lot of the clashing of swords and teleportation from one spot to the next.

Laki knew she was going to lose, but made a final effort of conjuring multiples swords to shoot at E.N.D. after a seemingly endless bout of sword skill. As expected, E.N.D. tamed the swords and turned them against her.

Her attempt to dodge was a failure.

"Master won! Master won!" the students exclaimed.

"Our master is the God of War, how could he lose?"

"That's obvious. Master wouldn't lose!"

Laki only had her sword to keep her from dropping to the ground, "...I've lost. I've been miserably defeated."

E.N.D. coldly ordered, "Then move out of Fairy Mountain."

He was about to leave until she called out, "E.N.D.!"

He tried to be polite, "What else do you have to say?"

She slowly stepped towards him with a look of longing on her face, "Back then, during the Great War between the Heavenly and Demon Clans...we were comrades. But now...it's all gone."

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "We were merely acquaintances. Don't overexaggerate the truth." He suddenly turned his head towards the large group of students.

They scurried to hide behind a giant boulder, in hopes that he didn't see them.

E.N.D. rolled his eyes and pretended that he didn't see them while walking away.

The students let out sighs of relief, "Master breaks yet another woman's heart."

"He dotes on Seventeenth the most. Who told her to go mess with Seventeenth of all people?"

"Enough, we should go back. Master already noticed us."

"Let's go, let's go."

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room filled with candles. She had a major headache, and she didn't really remember how she got back in her bed when she was being drowned by a psychotic goddess.

Oh. Right. Master saved her.

Lucy clenched her chest, feeling a newfound warmth spread inside of it.

One of the students coincidentally walked in at that moment and saw that she was awake, "Seventeenth, you're awake? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm alright now. I honestly thought I'd be stuck in that water dungeon for another ten days or something."

He laughed, "You passed out as soon as you were out of that dungeon. You would cling onto Master's hands all the time while you were asleep, and would refuse to let go."

"Huh?"

"Master was upset when he noticed your distress, so he stroked your back and comforted you by saying 'Don't be afraid, don't be afraid. Your master is here.' You were just like a little girl."

She shook her head, pushing the covers off of her body, "I need to see Master."

"Oh, about that, Master is fighting with Laki Olietta right now."

She straightened her clothes out, "I still need to see Master."

"With your speed, he'll be back before you even reach there," he reasoned.

As they were talking, Jet had also arrived inside the room, carrying a tray of food and tea, "Senior, and Seventeenth, you're awake? Here, have something to eat." He placed the tray on a table. "Oh, Master told me to tell you that you need to write thirty-thousand copies of 'Eternal Suffering' in half a month as punishment."

Lucy gawked, "Thirty-thousand copies!?"

Jet nodded, "Also, there's a woman in the drawing room who says that she's from Magnolia."

Lucy raised her eyebrow in wonder, "A woman?" _Who could it be?_

* * *

A woman with short, silver hair was sitting on the steps, holding a scroll. She occasionally glanced inside the halls of Fairy Mountain. It was evident that she was waiting for someone. She noticed Lucy and a muscular blonde student walking towards her, and immediately stood up to receive them.

 _...So it's Yukino._

Yukino thought to herself, _There's someone who actually looks so much like Lucy? And it's a man?_

Lucy cleared her throat, speaking to her senior, "...Where did this lady come from?"

Yukino greeted her, "Lucas, my name is Yukino Aguria."

"So, you are from Magnolia. I think I've heard them mention you before," Lucy pretended that she didn't know her.

"Yes, my sister told me that you've been with Zeref for thousands of years."

"Uh...yes, I've lived with Zeref and often call the royals of Magnolia as my brothers just like Lucy Heartfilia did."

"Lucy?" Yukino remarked. "Speaking of her, I haven't seen her for thousands of years."

"Ah, ah," Lucy mechanically nodded. "Anyway, this is my senior brother, Laxus Dreyar, the prince of the Lightning Kingdom."

Yukino hurriedly turned to Laxus, "I did not know of your status as a prince, please forgive me for being impolite."

He waved her off, "Past identities don't really matter here at Fairy Mountain. We're all E.N.D.'s students, so just speak to us all the same."

Yukino nodded, "Okay."

"Since you two know each other, you should talk," Laxus recalled something that he had to do. "I'm gonna go now." Lucy and Yukino nodded, watching Laxus walk away.

After he was gone, Yukino held out the scroll that she was carrying earlier to Lucy, "Lucas, this is a letter from Michelle. It contains everything that she's entrusting towards you."

Lucy took the scroll, "A letter from Sister? Why didn't she just come herself?"

Yukino grinned, "There is a baby on the way, and all of the immortals of Magnolia had gathered to witness it."

"Eh!?" Lucy was astonished. "When I left, she had just gotten married. To think that she is already having a baby. Do they know the gender of the baby? Wait, with Zeref around, it'd be hard _not_ to know. Err, anyway, let me read this." Lucy unrolled the scroll to read the contents.

 _Lucy,_

 _Yukino is being forced by her sister to marry a bear of a man! She ran all the way to my home. My husband was afraid that she would be found, so I thought of you._

 _Fairy Mountain is a sacred place...no one would think to look there. Let Yukino hide there for now as a favor for my husband._

Lucy thought to herself, _Me!? Why doesn't she deal with this problem? Why throw it at me?_ Then she continued reading.

 _I also feel that leaving you with this kind of problem isn't right, but in Hargeon, Zeref and I are the only ones. Zeref is a man and I am pregnant. How could we take care of her? You are a woman and have known Yukino since your childhood. I would feel better if you were to take care of her._

 _Oh, by the way, Yukino doesn't know that you're Princess Lucy of Magnolia. I didn't tell her._

 _Michelle_

Lucy sighed. This was a really bothersome task. She handed the scroll back to Yukino, "I've finished reading it." She groaned, "Sister just left you to me...I really am in a difficult position..."

Yukino began to sniffle, "S-Since you find it so difficult of a task...then I, I..."

"EH!?" Lucy began to panic. "Wait, don't cry, don't cry! Uh...I have to ask Master if you can stay, so just wait for me here."

Yukino nodded with tears glistening through her eyelashes.

"Don't cry," Lucy said again before heading to E.N.D.'s room.

On the way, she met Laxus.

"Senior?"

"Seventeenth, aren't you keeping your cousin company?"

 _Cousin?_

"Ah, there are some things that I need Master's permission for. Um...Senior, do you think I should keep Yukino here?"

"Since she's having some difficulties, why not? It wouldn't be a problem for her to stay a while," Laxus replied.

"Will Master allow it?"

"Well..." Laxus explained. "Back then when Laki had an unrequited love for Master, she moved her entire home to here. He didn't think much of it and even told us that those who come here are guests and that we should do what we can. Yukino is only going to be staying here for a while. Master will probably be lenient."

Lucy still had some lingering questions on her mind, "But this place is full of men. Where will she stay?"

Laxus didn't really know how to answer.

Unknowingly, E.N.D. had been listening in on their conversation and had answered for Laxus, "In your quarters. Fairy Mountain is full of men, it would be an inconvenience for her no matter where she stays. She came to see you, so she will stay with you."

Lucy tried to object, "But I am also a male..." Until she saw the look on E.N.D.'s face, "Uh, on second thought, Master is right. Since she came to look for me, I should be the one taking care of her."

E.N.D. nodded in satisfaction then recalled the punishment he'd given Lucy, "How are the copies coming along?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't Jet tell you?"

Lucy let out a breath of despair, "Master, after thirty-thousand copies of 'Eternal Suffering' my finger will fall off! Can it be a...smaller number?"

"No."

"Alright Master, after I take care off Yukino, I will take on my punishment," Lucy decided in that moment that she would run off to avoid E.N.D. from telling her constantly to make those copies.

"Uh, then, Master, I will get back to organizing," Laxus couldn't help but feel a bit awkward.

* * *

Lucy had guided Yukino to her new space for the time being, "This is where you'll be staying from now on. It's right next to my quarters, so if you need anything just tell me."

Yukino was grateful, "Thank you for taking me in."

"Don't thank me," Lucy threw her manners out the window. "If it weren't for Master, a woman would never be allowed into Fairy Mountain. You can get settled in, I have things to do."

"Ah, wait!" Yukino stopped her. "Er, while you were in Hargeon, has anyone ever told you that you look like Lucy?"

"Well, people would often say that. They would even say that we looked like twins!" Lucy was getting used to lying about her identity.

"Anyway, I honestly don't think that hiding here will stop my sister from marrying me off to that bear."

"Have hope," said Lucy. "Maybe things will get better after a night's rest. Alright, I don't have much longer, I have to get started on my punishment."

As Yukino gazed at Lucy's back, she could feel herself involuntarily grinning.

* * *

Lucy ran up to the lotus pond while staring at one lotus in particular. If anyone were there with her, they would begin to think that she was crazy, because she started talking to it.

"Little Dragon Lotus, starting today, I'll have to copy thirty-thousand copies of 'Eternal Suffering'...I won't be able to look after you," she smiled softly at it. "I'll take care of you when I come back." She tapped one of the Dragon Lotus' leaves and waved goodbye to it as she left.

No one had seen that lotus glow a fiery orange in response.


End file.
